hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancaster / Del Lancaster
Lancaster / Del Lancaster Lancaster, or it's original name, Del Lancaster, is a city with a population of 12,474,139, located in south-central California. The population has decreased by nearly 2.5 million since 1980.. due to extreme climate and high cost of living. It was founded in 1935, but wasn't incorporated as an official city until early December 1941. It is located to the north of the vast Himalayan Mountains.. and about 240 miles northeast of Downtown Los Angeles. Lancaster is generally considered one of the poorest cities in America.. with an average income about 70% smaller than Los Angeles' income.. and up to 90% poorer than Tokyo. It is, generally, one of the most sought after places to live for poorer Angelinos. The highest tower was originally the Pepsi Tower.. but it was bombed by a cult in the early 1950's.. and they have rebuilt the Aon Center.. a massive 113 story building.. standing at 3,164 feet. Lancaster has a high elevation.. with an average elevation of 1,900 feet. The lowest point is located in the eastern end of the city.. or the Corula Valley.. at only 41 feet above sea level. Temperatures across the Corula Valley often rise above 110 degrees.. similar to the Death Valley.. about 100 miles to the north. It is located in 4 counties.. Deseret, Yuma, Quitmann, and Robert counties. Downtown Lancaster is located in Quitmann county.. which is also the most populated out of the four, with about 50% of the cities of the population being located in the county. History When it was founded in May of 1935, it began growing at a quick pace. It was a popular stop for people for going across Route 66. It was officially founded on May 11th, 1935.. but it wasn't considered a city until its incorporation. On December 4th, 1941, over 6 years after it was founded, it became an incorporated city. In 1944, around 33,000 of its citizens died in participitating in WW2. A quick population boom stuck Lancaster, and most of the surrounding cities. Lancaster experienced an explosive 1.7 million population increase between January 1st, 1946 and December 25th, 1946. Due to relative small size of the city at the time.. a large overpopulation issue arose. In 1947 and 1948.. Lancaster built nearly 11,900 new houses.. mainly in the sparsely populated Barstow (now called Corula Valley). They also integrated around 10 small towns.. with the largest of them being Thermal, with a population of 98,000 (now called Elk). In September 1952, a cult, which had been relatively unknown at the time, with the only known occurence of incidents by the cult in the small town of Moscow, Idaho.. rose up in Lancaster, acquiring 77,000 members. Various terrorist attacks by the cult occurred across the 1950's. On October 27th, the Pepsi Tower, now the Aon Tower, was bombed by nearly a ton of explosives, making it collapse completely. When it exploded, 5,770 individuals died.. including nearly one thousand from Los Angeles.. and another two thousand from Asia. For the rest of October, November, December, and even some of January, more bomb attacks occurred across Lancaster.. often bombing houses, shopping malls, offices, and public spaces. In fact, the Tomorrowland Theme Park, in western Lancaster, got bombed on the 9th of November.. killing 900, including more than 400 children. A state of emergency was issued for the entirety of Southern California.. due to the risks of an attack in nearby Los Angeles and San Diego. In November 1952, massive protests occurred across Lancaster, to make the city safer. Another 60 people were killed from police attacks. Across the fall of 1952, around 900,000 people left Lancaster. On November 24th, all of the Lancaster Police Department, combined with around 1,000 recruits from LAPD, tried to attack the cult members. Fortunately, around 14,000 of the cult members were killed, and/or put in jail. In December 1952.. a full scale attack went to the cult.. which killed around another 40,000 of their members, and around 4,000 of Lancaster citizens. On January 6th, 1953, the cult collapsed, with the cult leader, John Kirk, put in jail for life. The remaining cult members were killed. The cult attacks caused more than a billion dollars of damage to Lancaster, with some estimated up to 2 billion. In the mid 1950's, Lancaster went into brief debt and recession, making the unemployment rate to rise to 14.9%, the highest on record. By the late 1950's, the economy got better, and the unemployment actually met a record low, in 1959, with a rate of just 2.0%. By the 1960's and 1970's, Lancaster began rebuilding the damaged structures. It cost around 700 million dollars to build the buildings again. The Aon Tower, in Downtown Lancaster, started construction in early 1964, and was finished in 1970. It stood tall at more 3,164 feet tall, at the time, the 2nd largest building in California at the time (it is now 7th). Over the 1970's.. most of the buildings got enhancements against bombs. In the 1980's.. a massive drought impacted.. causing about 3 billion dollars of damage to crops. The average temperature rose about 2 degrees fahrenheit over a decade.. and rainfall decreased by 62%. In the 1990's, the drought ended and temperatures returned to normal. In the 2000's and the early 2010's, major technological advancements were implemented.. including an earthquake early warning system, around 30 new Apple Stores, and many more. The economy greatly improved throughout the 2000's. On July 5th, 2019.. a 7.5 magnitude earthquake occurred 90 miles north of Downtown Lancaster.. sending very strong shaking in the area. It damaged around 50 houses in Lancaster and caused a dozen fires. It was a total of 600 million dollars of damage. Climate Lancaster has a fairly mild climate, which is characterized by cool, wet winters, mild and damp springs, warm and dry summers, and cool, moist autumns. Temperatures greatly vary throughout the year.. with an average high of 59, and an average low of 36 in January, the coldest month, while July, the warmest month, averages a high of 96, and a low of 59. Rainfall is also greatly variable. On average, the wettest month is February, with 3.01" of rain, while, on average, the driest month is June, with 0.01". The yearly precipitation is 14.26". Monsoon storms are uncommon, with an average July and August combined precipitation of 0.57". The highest temperature ever was 116.2 degrees, reached on July 29th, 1986. The lowest temperature was 3 degrees above zero, reached on February 1st, 1964. Only one hurricane has managed to affect Lancaster.. in September 1939, causing nearly 4 inches of rainfall across the city. Remnants of tropical storms have managed to affect Lancaster.. including Tropical Storm Rosa.. in October of 2018, in which widespread moderate rainfall fell across the city. Snowfall in Downtown itself is quite rare, with a rate of about 3 times per decade, most recently January 13th, 2013. The snowiest 24-hour period, month, and year were all set in 1949.. which also caused widespread snowfall in the Los Angeles basin aswell. In the outer suburbs and valleys, snowfall is much more common, including snowfall being reported in 8 out of the last 9 years in Havasu.. a northeastern neighborhood. Although snowfall is common outside of immediate Lancaster, accumulation is often rare, with the last accumulating snowfall in Downtown Lancaster in early January of 2007.. in which about 2 inches of snow cover was reported. Usually, when snow falls, it only producing a dusting of snow cover. In the Himalayan Mountains.. snowfall is much more heavier, more accumulating, and more long-lasting than in the high deserts. In an average year, as much as 100 inches of snow can fall in the Himalayan Mountains. A very small suburb of Lancaster, located about 70 miles in the Himalayan Mountains.. with a name of Payson, receives an average of 87 inches of snowfall in the winter, with snow reported as late as early June. Future Effects of Climate Change Lancaster's climate could change considerably over the next century due to climate change. Megadroughts, such as the drought seen in much of the 1980's, will become much more common. Due to this, flash flooding will become much more damaging. Rainfall is expected to slightly decrease, and will bottom out at about 10-10 inches by 2050. Some models are predicting much lower rainfall, with yearly rainfall at about 7 inches. On the other end, some models are predicting much wetter years, with yearly precipitation topping at about 20 inches. Future precipitation over most of Southern California is fairly uncertain, but is trending drier rather than wetter. Temperature extremes will also be much more common. Deadly heatwaves such as ones seen in July 1986, July 1990, September 2010, most of fall 2017, summer of 2018, and November 2019 will become increasingly common. Days above average to days below average is predicted to be 35 to 1 by 2050. Average yearly temperatures will increase by about 3 degrees over the next 100 years. Snowfall is predicted to become much less common, with rates as low as once every 20-30 years, compared to three times every decade. Wildfire smoke, dense fog and haze will be seen much more in the future. Snowfall in the Himalayan Mountains is expected to be cut by as much as 75%, providing widespread water shortages to the future. The economy of Lancaster is largely threatened by climate change. Economy Lancaster's economy comes largely from the airport, Del Lancaster International Airport, like the city of Los Angeles. The GDP of the city is $26.678 trillion dollars, and the nominal wealth of $81,582,133. The Airport has 7 terminals, and has 900 gates alone. It's more popular terminals include, Michael Jackson International Terminal, which hosts more than 48 airlines alone, Brian May International Terminal, and the Elvis Presley International Terminal. The airport was used by 82 million people in 2018, it's 3rd highest in 10 years, behind 2013's almost 90 million. On June 23rd, 2019, heavy rainfall impacted the Lancaster area, aswell as the Los Angeles, which caused 2 of Southwest Airlines' Boeing 737 MAX 8 to crash as the runway was wet. A total of 68 people died, with another 60 people injured. Lancaster's economy is largely threatened by the ever-growing Los Angeles. Ever since the early 1990's, the unemployment rate has been rising, rising from 3.1% in 1991 to 8.8% in the 2008 recession, and still pretty high in 2019 (7.5%). It is expected to rise to about 10% in the next decade. = Category:Cities Category:Hypothetical Cities and Countries